PornStar505 GoCity and gets grounded
PornStar505 vandalizes GoCity, and later gets restricted from adult stuff. Cast *Eric - PornStar505, BJ the Yellow Dinosaur, Tubb *Kimberly - Peanut Otter, Luna Minami *Alan - PornStar505's Dad *Kayla - Jelly Otter, Sophie the Otter *Kidaroo - Barney the Purple Dinosaur *Julie - Trinity Hayes, Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur *Joey - NathanDesignerBoy7, Riff the Orange Dinosaur, Reg *Emma - Taylor Hayes, Jazzi *Ivy - Sploshy, Foo *Salli - PornStar505's Mom, Amelia *Simon - Finbar *Brian - Terence *Shy Girl - Winona, Butter Otter, B.B. Jammies *Kate - Mrs. Shaw *Kendra - Noodle *Amy - Ka-Chung *Jennifer - Custard Transcript PornStar505 - I will put porn all over GoCity. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. PornStar505 - Much better, I can have it the way I want. the Otter watches the Daily News and finds out that GoCity is filled with pornographic images. Sophie the Otter - I can't believe that GoCity is vandalized with adult stuff by PornStar505. I will call his parents now. the phone: "Hello, is this PornStar505's parents? I can't believe what your son did, he vandalized GoCity with porn". PornStar505's Dad did what!?, Oh My God, he will be so grounded when he gets home. Thanks, bye. at PornStar505's house PornStar505's Dad - PornStar505, how dare you vandalize GoCity, that's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for Quadruple Infinity. PornStar505's Mom - You will recieve punishments, and look you have visitors here to see you. NathanDesignerBoy7 - Hi, I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, I can't believe what you done to GoCity, I'm tired os seeing your actions. Sophie the Otter - Hi, I'm Sophie the Otter, you are a BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD BOY for what you done to GoCity. Peanut Otter - Hi, I'm Peanut, If you vandalize GoCity with porn again, you will get sent to Botswana. Jelly Otter - Hi, I'm Jelly, I hate you for your actions, you will watch Ovide & the Gang everyday. Butter Otter - I'm Butter, me no like you. Trinity Hayes - Hi, I'm Trinity Hayes, you will wear diapers everyday and I will sell the toilet and plumbing. Taylor Hayes - Hi, I'm Taylor Hayes, If you vandalize GoCity again, you will be arrested. Barney the Purple Dinosaur - Hi I'm Barney, start liking our show and stop liking porn. BJ the Yellow Dinosaur - Hi, I'm BJ, I agree with Barney. Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur - Hi, I'm Baby Bop, and I agree with Barney, and BJ. Riff the Orange Dinosaur - Hi, I'm Riff, and I agree with Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop Tubb - Hi, I'm Tubb, you will watch our show instead of adult stuff. Sploshy - Hi, I'm Sploshy, you have lost your chance to see XXX when it comes out, instead you will watch Barney's Great Adventure. Jazzi - Hi, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. Foo - Hi, Foo here. I'll destroy your adult stuff and kill your pet coyote. Noodle - Hi, I'm Noodle. Vandalizing GoCity has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done. Ka-Chung - Hi, I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to vandalize GoCity. Custard - Hi, I'm Custard. It's not cool to vandalize GoCity. If you keep watching porn movies and shows including Motto To Love-Ru... (close-up shot of his eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my gun... (close-up shot of his mouth) ... because it could smash your skull. B.B. Jammies - Me B.B. Jammies. You stink. Category:Grounded Videos